Ranger
|tier = 4 |previous = Assassin |next = None |barrel = Cannon (1) |id = 25}} The is a Tier 4 upgrade from the Assassin. It cannot upgrade further. Design The barrel is the same as Assassin, with a small trapezoid base overlapping the barrel. When it was first added until June 6th, its barrel resembled that of the Assassin. Technical Upgrading from the Assassin to the Ranger passively increases its Field of View, Bullet Speed and Bullet Penetration while further decreasing Reload and Movement Speed. Barring the Mothership (and the Predator, situationally), this tank has the largest Field of View of any tank in the game (see image at right). Strategy *Strong Against: Distant tanks, low DPS, slow tanks, Overseer branch tanks, unsuspecting tanks. *Weak Against: High speed tanks, high DPS tanks (spammers), rammer tanks. As the Ranger What defines the Ranger from all other types of tanks is its enormous field of view. This advantage guarantees that the Ranger will always see any tank before others see it (except the invisible Stalker, Manager or Landmine). Hence, this advantage should be maximally used to gain the upper hand against enemies. The Ranger is a tank that is better for relatively good players of diep.io (pros) because you will be required to "flank" tanks and use your FoV to go after helpless/unsuspecting victims. The Ranger is also slow and somewhat clumsy, however, so you should make sure to attack tanks only when you are sure that you will kill it before it can charge you, and you are far enough away to kill them before getting mowed down by retaliatory bullet storms. Make sure to always travel diagonally or horizontally rather than vertically, or you'll lose the advantage of your huge FoV and probably die quickly. Your goal as a Ranger is to use your high FoV to your advantage and stay away from Rammers, Stalkers, and High DPS tanks. A possible general strategy for FFA is simply avoiding other players at all costs and only shooting them when you're sure that they can't see you. This is especially useful when trying to kill players who are busy fighting another player. If they catch/see you, disengage and continue using the strategy elsewhere. A few things to keep in mind if you're using this strategy are that you should make sure to never use the strategy in a bullet storm and stay away from Assassins and other high FoV tanks. Remember to have high Bullet Speed and Movement Speed so that you can catch enemies off guard and easily get out of sticky situations. A very different strategy that would be better used in Domination, 2 Teams and 4 Teams is to play with a mindset centered around a specific build. In these game modes, Bullet Speed, High Penetration, and Bullet Damage are key, but you don't need to worry about Health stats, Movement Speed, or Reload because your teammates can defend you and you can see enemies fast enough to get away from them relatively easily. Some tanks that you can easily take down are drone tanks, which shouldn’t be a problem as they need to be close to you to be able to exploit the full power of their drones (but watch out for Managers, as they have invisibility). Tri-angles, Destroyers and Hybrids can also be both an easy kill, but make sure they don't get too close to you as they will become a dangerous threat. Trappers are also usually easy to take down. There are also tanks that you should stay away and/or take caution of and should prepare for a challenging battle/fight when engaged with. Tanks with an extremely high chance of killing you as a Ranger include Triple Twins, Fighters and Boosters, Gunners, Stalkers, and Bullet Spammers such as the Triplet. You should also exercise caution near Machine Guns, Twin Flanks, and Auto Trappers, because these tanks can potentially overwhelm you with enough Bullet Speed/Reload. A farming strategy that a Ranger player can try in FFA, Teams, or Maze is to simply scope down Pentagons and possibly any other players from the boundaries of the Pentagon Nest. Advantages include the Ranger's distance from Crashers, and time to escape from any enemies. If that's the case, the player should either retreat into or away from the nest, depending on where the enemy attacks from. Against the Ranger As mentioned earlier, the Ranger has the highest FOV radius out of all the tanks in the game. There is no reason not to be paranoid when a Ranger shows up on the leaderboard. This is important to remember when playing as a low reload, low bullet penetration, or slow tank, like the Predator, or the Ranger itself. Although the Ranger has a large FOV, fast moving melee tanks can easily take this tank out, due to the Ranger having a low reload rate and movement speed; Additionally, fast moving tanks can easily avoid the Ranger's bullets, even if the Ranger is out of their FOV. Bullet spamming tanks like the Sprayer or the Triplet can easily destroy this tank since its high reload speed can overwhelm the Ranger. The player can also dodge the Ranger's bullets using its own recoil. Gallery File:Screenshot (81).png|The Ranger's FOV File:SandboxRanger.png|The Ranger in Sandbox Trivia *The Ranger’s design used to be the same as the Assassin’s until June 6th. *The Ranger has the second highest field of vision out of all Tanks (the first is the Predator when zooming). *Surprisingly, besides the Stalker, a Ranger can one shot kill a tank under level 5 or 6 if the Ranger has high bullet damage. es: ru: zh: fr: pl: tr: ko: pt-br: Category:Tanks Category:Classes Category:Diep.io Category:Tier 4 Tanks Category:Old Classes Category:Language Cleanup